Talk:Three-Eyed Raven
Crow vs Raven Wait...did they call it a "raven" in the TV series, specifically?--The Dragon Demands 06:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah in Bran's scene with Osha.--Opark 77 06:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yikes. What an odd choice. --The Dragon Demands 06:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Appearances At this time, only one appearance is listed ("The Children"). However, his voice is heard in another episode, and his raven form is seen in numerous other episodes. Shouldn't these count as well? TheUnknown285 (talk) 14:24, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Connection to "BR"? There is no mention in this wiki of a connection between the three-eyed raven and "BR". I use the abbreviation since I don't want to spoil anything. Also, in the profile for "BR", it says he is deceased, but there he is, in the cave. Is this not included in the wiki because of its spoiler status, or just because the facts of his lineage haven't been established in the series? Certainly intriguing! NativeSon (talk) 16:32, August 24, 2014 (UTC) It's a spoiler. The clues aren't even there in the show! If his identity is introduced at all, it will be done directly. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 17:23, August 24, 2014 (UTC) A thousand eyes... and two! Okay, so it's clear that the Three-eyed Raven has two eyes in the show whereas in the books he has just the one, which is red (they appear to be blue in the show as far as I can see). Is the wineskin birthmark also omitted? The scene is far too darkly lit for me to make it out, and there are no photos of sufficient quality for it to be seen, either (if it is there).--A thousand eyes, and one (talk) 16:33, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :I think it is, but it looks like it's across his forehead.--Ser Patrek, the Paintbrush Knight 17:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :I think one of his eyes is just supposed to be dead and blind. It is hard for, you know, prosthetics to outright gouge out an actor's eye. So what I've seen done in other TV shows and movies is they give the actor a totally black contact lens...it still loose like he's got a totally black marble in his eyesocket, when in real life an empty eye socket is sunk back into your head because there's nothing there...but practical effects just can't easily show that. Other way to go is to have his eye damaged and dead, but a white blind ball (like Nick Fury in the recent Captain America 2 movie). That's just practical stuff -- assumption is that the actor in later stuff will be wearing a contact lens and we are to assume he's "only got one good eye".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:45, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :BOOK SPOILERS: As anyone who has read both the A Song of Ice and Fire novels and the Tales of Dunk and Egg novellas knows that the Three-eyed Crow is in fact Brynden Rivers a.k.a. Bloodraven. What's curious is that while the Three-eyed Raven that we see in the cave Beyond the Wall has both of his eyes, in the Histories & Lore video "The Death of Kings" Bloodraven is shown fighting in the Battle of Redgrass Field bleeding heavily from his left eye socket, clearly having recently lost his eye in his duel against Bittersteel. So how does he have both of his eyes in the future? I understand that removing a character's eye digitally is probably far too expensive to do on a TV show (even one with the budget Game of Thrones has), but what's going on? Did Bloodraven use his sorcery to grow his missing eye back? Hmmm...--Greater Good (talk) 22:42, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Update or Unblock This page needs to be updated or unblocked. He's now confirmed for season six, and he has been recast. That information needs to be in here. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 22:11, August 3, 2015 (UTC) You provided no citations - where did you hear he was recast with Max von Sydow?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:21, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Ack, it was announced naught but 15 minutes ago! That's why: http://www.ew.com/article/2015/08/03/game-thrones-max-von-sydow Remember to cite stuff; yeah I'll unlock it for a while.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:25, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Needs to be unblocked again. TheUnknown285 (talk) 12:08, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Felt the need to mention... Just after the Winterfell flashback, the Three-eyed raven mentions that he'd been waiting for Bran for a thousand years. Kinda puts paid to speculation of the identity of his counterpart from the books... --Reikson (talk) 01:38, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Is the Three-eyed raven a name or "title"? Not necessarily a formal title, but like a mantle to uphold. The latest episode has got me thinking as Benjen tells Bran that he is now the Three-eyed raven. I assume he's not telling Bran that they are now the same person, but rather that Bran must take up those responsibilities that "the previous Three-eyed raven" had. Reddyredcp (talk) 17:02, May 30, 2016 (UTC) : I agree. Since Bran is the three-eyed raven now, this page should probably be renamed to "Unnamed Three-eyed Raven", or something like that. Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 19:53, February 14, 2019 (UTC) : I was thinking the same thing. The three-eyed raven doesn't seem to be a singular person but a sort of hive-mind or collective. Like in Avatar: The Last Air Bender and Legend of Korra each Avatar is an individual but with powers and memories passed down. --SonOfZeus1200 16:59, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Rename "Three-Eyed Raven" is a proper noun. All official sources capitalizes it. If the "High Sparrow" is capitalized, why shouldn't the "Three-Eyed Raven"? Lightning Laxus (talk) 02:58, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Proof to my recent edit Since my edit sort of comes off as speculation, here's a screenshot from the opening scene of "The Old Gods and the New". --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 14:28, March 20, 2019 (UTC)